


Monsters and Humans

by AverageMonsterLover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Monster Lover, Monster sex, Monsterfucking, Monsters, NSFW, Non-consensual sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Romance, Slasher, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, ghostface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMonsterLover/pseuds/AverageMonsterLover
Summary: Another collection of Monster Smuts, however this one is involving an OC/Monster relationship throughout.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Monster, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Slasher
Kudos: 1





	1. Before You Read

Hello! I see you've managed to somehow stumble across this book! Anyway, let me explain to you what this book will be about!

-Monsters (and other horror characters, possible Michael Myers, Ghostface, etc) and a female character named Shannon Cipher. (sometimes it might be the other way around, with a male character and a female monster, I haven't decided yet).

**-This book will have smut/ nonconsensual sex scenes, since they are horny monsters. That's the warning you'll have for that.**

-I will not take requests for this book, seeing as that this will only be updated at various/sporadic times.

Anyway, with that all done, I understand if you choose not to read this. If you want a non-named character/reader version of this story, be sure to check my other 'Monster One Shot' book out!


	2. Demonic Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello and welcome! :D This is the first real chapter/one-shot for this book! Here is a little synopsis about this one...
> 
> Synopsis: A female, Shannon Cipher, happens to be in the woods hunting for a demon. She's hunting for them because she wants to make a deal. Little does she know that it is a demonic werewolf, and once they meet, things become interesting...
> 
> Warning: Nonconsensual Smut scenes!

** ~Many Years Ago~ **

In the woods, there was a group of werewolves that ruled the surrounding land. That was until something, somewhere, started to dwindle their numbers down by taking a few out every now and then. That lead to one, lone, werewolf to take matters into his own hands.

That one werewolf did something drastic. He sought out a demon to make a deal with. He proposed that they keep his kind (the werewolves) safe, but that in return he would become a demonic werewolf. 

On that day, the deal was struck. The werewolf would, indeed, get his wish but at the price of becoming part demon. That night, they begun going through the painful change, they sprouted horns and went through the rest of the demon process while remaining part werewolf.

***

** ~Present Day~ **

A single, lonesome female, named Shannon Cipher, was dressed in all red. She was wandering in the woods and was on the look out for something. What that something was, you might ask. She was looking for a demon, she wanted to make a deal, but only she knew why.

***

Shannon had spent the last two hours, hunting around the woods for this demon. She finally stumbled across what looked like a 'crossroads' of sorts, as she stepped into the middle, she could hear some kind of rumbling. The female wasn't all that phased. Then, there was the sound of a growl. She looked all around the darkness that surrounded the crossroads, not seeing anything right away.

Then she saw it, a pair of eyes slightly glowing in the darkness and coming towards her. She watched as the demon came closer to her, or so she thought it was a demon. However, once the figure was fully revealed, she was quite surprised. It was clear she wasn't expecting a demonic werewolf. 

"I'm Lone Wolf~ The demon of the woods~ And you are~?" The demonic werewolf growled, his horns and ears flaring slightly.

Shannon looked at the werewolf, "Shannon, Shannon Cipher." She nodded at the demonic figure before her.

"And what do I owe the pleasure~ Miss Cipher~?" They growled again, watching her.

Shannon somewhat fidgeted with her hands, as if she were already having second thoughts, before taking a deep breath and quietly sighing, "I would like to make a deal with you."

The demonic werewolf raised an ear, "Oh~ And why would you like to do that~?" He tilted his head to the one side.

Shannon sighed, "Well, you see. I live in a cabin, all alone. I don't have any friends or anything, and was hoping I could make a deal for that..."

"No." That was all the werewolf said, and he said it rather bluntly.

Shannon was a bit surprised, "W... What?" She stuttered.

The werewolf sighed, "No, I will not make a deal with you." He begun to turn away from her.

Shannon's confused expression soon turned to disappointment and then to a face of slight anger, "And why not?!"

"Because, you still have much of your life ahead of you, and you may come to regret your decision later in life. Plus there are much better things to ask a demon for~" Lone Wolf explained, having not turned around to her.

Shannon huffed, "Screw you." She then stomped her way off, not seeming to want to stay there anymore, obviously pissed off by the rejection.

***

**~One Week Later~**

After she had a week to brew over her demonic rejection, Shannon was now on her way back into the woods. Why was she doing this, you may ask. Well, it was because she was hunting that demon werewolf down again. Don't worry though, she wasn't going to ask for a deal, this time she was just going to apologize for the way she behaved. 

***

It took a little while, but the female sighed as she walked into the same crossroads, looking around as she stood in the middle. She was hoping that they would be there. Like before, she heard the rumblings and the growling.

"You again~? Miss Cipher~?" The werewolf growled, coming into her line of sight.

Shannon nodded, however she also put her hands up in defense, "Before you say anything else, I am not here to beg you for a deal."

The demonic werewolf was rather surprised, "Oh~? Then why are you here then, human~?"

"Well..." Shannon fidgeted with her hands, "I would like to apologize for storming off on you. I realize what you said and why you rejected my proposal. You were right, after I gave it some thought, I do not wish to make a deal."

The werewolf was quite surprised again, "Oh~?" Although he wouldn't admit it, he was quite glad that thought he was right. 

Shannon didn't stay for much longer, having thanked the demon and also apologized to him, she said her goodbyes and then they left them be, going back to their own cabin.

***

Every day after that, Shannon would seem to surprise the demon werewolf, visiting him. At first, the werewolf didn't really seem all that interested, but as the days went on, they would begin to warm up to the female, becoming closer to her, almost like a friend. After about two weeks or so, the female even begun inviting the demonic werewolf into her cabin. 

However, all of that stopped when Lone Wolf was no where to be found. He had just vanished out of no where. Shannon tried to search all around the woods for him, even stopping at the crossroads and finding nothing. That had saddened the female, unaware if she had done something wrong or if he got hurt or something.

***

One night, somehow, the demonic werewolf appeared at her bedroom window and the female was quite shocked. Internally she was excited as hell, seeing the demon werewolf she had grown close to finally back. She opened the window and grinned.

"Lone!" She giggled, seeing him standing there and watching him come inside the bedroom.

"Miss Cipher~" The demonic werewolf growled in his usual voice.

Before Shannon could say anything else, the werewolf was beginning to nuzzle her face and neck, being overly affectionate with her. 

Shannon blushed a bit, "L... Lone! This isn't like you at all!" She stuttered.

The demonic werewolf didn't seem to acknowledge her comment, he kept rubbing his face up against hers, now beginning to slightly get more rougher and also now beginning to push her back on her bed.

"W... What are you doing?!" Shannon stuttered again, blushing as she felt herself get pushed down onto her bed.

Lone Wolf took one of his large hands/paws and begun to rip off her clothing, growling as he did so. Shannon now begun to squirm in his grip, trying to break free.

"L... Lone! S... Stop!" She stuttered more and blushed, squirming as she did so.

"Stop squirming~!" The demon's voice boomed, as he begun to show his wolf fangs towards her.

***

Soon enough, they were able to get Shannon completely naked after clawing her clothes off. The demonic werewolf let out a loud growl, seeing her exposed hole. He begun to push his nose into it and begun sniffing, growling as he did so.

The female had blushed, squeaking slightly as she felt his nose get pushed into her hole. Then, she gasped, beginning to now feel the werewolf licking inside of her hole. Shannon was quite shocked, getting chills sent down her back and letting a few moans escape, as he was licking inside her womanhood. 

***

The female could feel herself getting ready to climax, still feeling the tongue thrust and lick inside her womanhood. 

"A... Ah~ Lone... I'm gonna~!" She stuttered, feeling herself now climaxing.

The demonic werewolf was licking/swallowing everything that was released from her climax, growling after she was done. Shannon whined, feeling his tongue leave her, now wet, ladyhood. The female tried to sit up and see what they were doing now, having felt the bed dip more. Her eyes widened, having seen exactly what they were doing. The werewolf was now lining up it's giant cock with her hole.

"T... That's not going to fit!" Shannon stuttered and blushed.

The demonic werewolf smirked, "Oh~ I'll make it all fit~" he growled, beginning to now shove his large cock inside her.

Shannon whined a bit, letting subtle moans escape at the same time. She was shifting slightly to try and adjust to his giant cock that was just shoved inside her.

"Y... You're cock is so giant Lone~" Shannon moaned.

"and you're so very tight around cock Miss Cipher~ Don't worry though~ I'll loosen you up so much~" Lone Wolf growled and smirked, grunting as he tried to get used to her tight hole. 

***

Once he got adjusted, the werewolf begun to just ruthlessly pound his massive cock in and out of her hole, showing her no mercy at all. It seemed like every time Shannon would moan, the werewolf would thrust faster and deeper into her.

***

As she was being fucked senseless, Shannon begun to try and arch herself up onto the cock that was thrusted in her, wanting to make it go even deeper inside her.

"Look at you~ So needy for my ginormous cock to wreck you, huh Miss Cipher~?" Lone Wolf growled, continuing to thrust deeper and deeper into Shannon.

Shannon gasped and moaned, "Y... Yes~!" She was a complete mess, enjoying the demonic werewolf fucking her like no tomorrow.

***

The female was reaching her climax, at the same time she felt the werewolf's thrusts in her get sloppier and sloppier, meaning he was close to cumming.

"I'm so close to filling you up Miss Cipher~" Lone Wolf growled, smirking slightly, "I can't wait to see you stuffed so full with my pups in a few weeks~"

Shannon stuttered and blushed, moaning as she kept getting thrusted into.

***

A few more thrusts and Lone Wolf pulled fully out, which caused Shannon to whimper, seeing that she was close to her climax. She felt the demonic werewolf put his arms around her hips, arching her up slightly and also spreading her legs as far as they would go. Once those were done, Lone Wolf gave one final, balls deep, thrust of his cock into her. Shannon let out a whimper and moan, beginning to climax on the cock that was inside of her, while Lone Wolf begun to fill her up with his cum. 

***

Once they both got done cumming, Lone Wolf went to pull out, however he felt his knot inside of her, meaning that they were stuck like this.

"W... What are you doing?" Shannon stuttered, blushing as she felt him still inside her.

Lone Wolf looked at her, "Well, seeing that I'm still a wolf, I have a knot and it is stuck inside of you~ So we have to wait for it to get unstuck~" he calmly explained.

Shannon blushed and nodded, squeaking slightly as she felt the werewolf flip them over, so that way she was on top of him. That allowed her to rest her head against his chest, which she appreciated since she was now exhausted, especially after having just gone through a brutal round of sex with what appeared to be her new mate.

***

A few months had passed and Shannon Cipher had been showing signs of being heavily pregnant. She was going to have a full litter of wolf pups, which was anywhere between 4-6. Of course, with her being that swelled, she had trouble getting around, but of course Lone Wolf was there to help her during her pregnancy.

***

At the end of her pregnancy, Shannon managed to give birth to a healthy group of werewolf pups, some of them having a reddish-brown hair/fur like her hair color and some had black fur like her mate. All of them sharing the demonic features Lone had. Shannon couldn't be happier to have her new mate and her new pack of children.

** ~THE END~ **


End file.
